Bella and Edward smut fluff
by Ayode
Summary: It's just some smut that I've been dying to write for Bella and Edward. I always wanted to write their first time - had to place it before Breaking Dawn, since I just now got around to writing it!


**AN: Okay, so this is my first smut fic ever. I got bored and REALLY wanted to write this because I love Twilight, and honestly, I didn't like how Bella and Edward had sex for the first time. It wasn't hot and I wanted detail! Plus, I didn't like the whole ocean idea. So, I wrote their first time myself! Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and please please please review!! Like I said, this is my first smut fic, so I'd really like reviews!! And let me know if you like it!! Bella and Edward FOREVER!**

**OH btw! This is before they're married. It's set back somewhere in between Twilight and Eclipse. I didn't want to mess with any details of their honeymoon, so I'm just making their first time before they got married.**

"Edward" I said quietly. He was lying next to me on my bed with an arm possessively over me as he laid next to me. I shook a little as I formed my next sentence in my mind. "How much do you love me?"

"More than anything, my love, my angel, my beauteous goddess," he told me sincerely, his eyes sparkling with the love for me that he had just spoken of.

"Will you prove it?" I softly whispered, so soft I could barely hear myself.

The question seemed to freeze him. After several moments that lasted a life time, he asked "What do you mean, my love?"

"I just… I just don't think I deserve you!" I said, tears welling up in my eyes. "You're so pulchritudinous and scintillating in the sun and unworldly, and what am I? Nothing but an average human, that's what I am!" The tears what had welled up in my eyes spilled over and I found myself sobbing. He pushed my face into his chest and patted my back comfortingly.

"Bella," he said fiercely. "Do not ever think of yourself as average. You are the most beautiful and wonderful person I have ever met. It is I that is average, when I am around you. Do not be foolish," he hissed, sounding really angry now.

I stopped crying and sat up, looking him in the eye. "But you haven't done anything to prove how much you love me. Actions speak louder than words, Edward."

"What do you mean by that?" he asked cautiously.

"W-well," I stuttered. I stuttered because I knew he would dismiss the idea. Maybe it was better to show him. And then he couldn't say no, right? I reached my hand down to the fly of his pants and unzipped them before he realized what I was doing. He caught my hands and a warning flashed in his eyes – a warning that meant to stop or I'd be in big big trouble.

"Bella, stop this," he hissed. So I was right – that flash in his eyes WAS a warning to stop.

"I just want to try it, Edward," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes again. "I know you won't kill me. You said you loved me, right? If you love me, you won't kill me. And if you love me, you'll try this with me. I would rather die trying. I want to feel you inside me." I kissed him passionately then, shoving my tongue into his mouth. His mouth tasted so good. Even better than his breath.

I expected Edward to stop me. But he didn't.

Instead of stopping me, he did the opposite. He DIDN'T stop me.

He pushed me on my back and climbed on top of me.

My breath caught in my throat as he ripped my shirt off. His lust was too much for him to handle. He took off my bra and threw it across the room. I heard it hit the wall and fall to the floor. Then he grabbed my breasts and I stopped breathing. He massaged them slowly, kissing down my jaw, down my neck, to my globes. He licked my nipples, making me shiver.

He travelled down to my jeans and took them off, along with my panties. He stuck a finger up me and thrusted it in and out, in and out. I gripped the bed sheets and panted, it felt so good.

"Holy crow! Edward, Edward, oh God, Edward!!" I moaned as he inserted more fingers into me, finally his entire fist. I swooned with delight. He took out his fist and licked my juices off of it, and he looked so sexy doing it I almost orgasmed right then.

He took off his pants quickly and before I knew what was happening, he was lowering his giant manhood into me slowly. I spread my legs as far as I could and then his meat broke through, and instant bliss filled me. I cried out in pleasure as he pounded his length into me over and over. "Edward!!" I cried. "Oh God, I… I…!!" I lost it then, just as he did, and we orgasmed in perfect harmony. I blacked out from so much pleasure.

When I came to, he was lying next to me, his arm around me. I sighed happily. "I love you," I whispered.

"I love you too."

**AN: I hope you liked it! Please review?**


End file.
